


Interference

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Lindsay, Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why has Brian stopped answering Justin's e-mails and phonecalls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justin in Pittsburgh

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Taytay4936, I couldn't do any of it without you

**Brian POV**

It was Friday afternoon and I had just come home from Kinnetik when the phone rang.

“Kinney.”

“Hey, Brian, it’s Daphne.”

“Daphne, is something wrong with Justin?”

I could feel the panic rising.

“No, nothing like that, but I need to show you something and talk to you. Do you think you could come to my place tomorrow around noon?”

I have to admit that I was confused, but I was also curious.

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

“Thanks.”

And with that, she hung up. I stared at the phone for a long time before putting it back in its cradle. She had sounded so cold, so distant. Daphne had always been the biggest supporter of Justin and me being together, and at first, I was a little confused about her coldness, but maybe I do know why.

Now, it’s Saturday and it’s precisely 12 o’clock when I knock on the door to Daphne’s apartment. She opens the door and lets me in, but I can tell that something is terribly wrong.

“So, what did you want to show me?”

I have to move this along; I can’t stand the silent condemnation she’s got going.

“Over here.”

She leads me to a wall with several canvases leaning on it. She gestures for me to look at them and I start flipping through them. At first, I think it would be some of Justin’s work, but it can’t be. Justin has never in his life produced anything this boring, soulless, bad.

“What? Did you decide to follow in your best friend’s footsteps and take up painting? I have to tell you, Daphne, that you should leave that to Justin and stay with your first career choice. These aren’t very good.”

“I know that, asshole; they’re not mine, they’re Justin’s.”

I stare at her as if she has three heads, because it makes absolutely no sense to me. Justin has so much talent, so much passion for his art, that I would never have been able to imagine that he would produce crap like this.

“When did he do these? 10 years ago?”

“No, this is what he’s done while he’s been in New York.”

I had to sit down; my knees almost gave way under me. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t have gone to New York, canceled our wedding, and for what? To produce crap like that?

“I’m going to tell you something, Brian, and you are going to listen without interrupting. Do you understand?”

I nodded; my voice didn’t work, so there was no way I could interrupt her anyway, even if I wanted.

 **Daphne POV**

I looked at him and he looked shocked, maybe even devastated, but after what I’d heard, I felt very little sympathy for him.

“The first month Justin was in New York, he was doing ok. Not great, but not too terrible either. His art was for shit, but he figured it’d get better once he got used to living there. Then, you stopped answering his phone calls and e-mails and he just gave up hope, but he didn’t want to give up on New York just yet. He still wanted you to be proud of him, told me that he was going to be the best homosexual he could be, even if it killed him.”

His head snapped up at that; he had been looking at his feet until then. He was just about to say something, but I continued.

“I tried to get him to come home several times over the next two months; he was miserable and I didn’t really see any reason why he should stay there and be miserable without any kind of support system when he could just come home.”

I was pacing and gesturing wildly, not that Brian saw any of that; he was looking at his feet again.

“Finally, I got through to him and he told me he was going home. I went up there to help him pack, and we had all the boxes done and labeled ‘Fuller Court 6’ when his cell rang. It was Michael, something about the next issue of ‘Rage’. I wasn’t really listening until I saw him go completely pale and sit down on one of the boxes. He wasn’t saying much, just grunting, and when he closed the phone, he looked utterly devastated. He asked me if he could stay with me until he found something else, and when I answered in the affirmative, he went around relabeling all the boxes with my address instead. I asked him what Michael had said and he sat down again. He told me that Michael had told him that you were seeing someone new.”

His head snapped up at that and he looked at me with confusion written all over his face. I continued as if he hadn’t reacted at all; I had to get it all out.

“A guy named Thomas, or Tom. That you had been miserable the first month Justin had been gone, but after you met Tom, you were happier. He asked Justin not to ruin that for you, told him that if he really loved you he would stay away and not contact you anymore. I asked him why the fuck he believed anything Michael told him, but he just asked me to stay out of it. If you were really happy, he wasn’t going to ruin that for you; you deserved all the happiness you could get.”

I looked at Brian and he still had that confused look on his face, but something else, too, something much darker. I guess he didn’t figure that Justin really loved him enough to let him go if it was for his own good.

“So, I’m asking you, Brian, no, I’m begging you; if you are really happy with Tom and you don’t want Justin anymore, don’t contact him again. If you meet him on the streets, treat him like a passing acquaintance, don’t be too nice to him. He will take that as a sign that there might be hope for the two of you, and when those hopes come crashing down, he’ll be so crushed that I’m not sure there will be anything left of the Justin we know.”

 **Brian POV**

I could feel the slow burning fury building inside me, not at Daphne, no, she was just trying to protect her best friend; she was actually acting like a friend was supposed to. No, I was angry at Michael and Lindsay, but most of all, I was fucking furious at myself.

“Justin is in Pittsburgh?”

My voice didn’t sound like my own, and I had a hard time getting it out, but I had to know.

“Yeah, has been for a week. This is the first time he’s been out of the apartment. I heard him make the plans with his mother and I called you. I wanted you to see for yourself and I didn’t want you to be here when Justin was here.”

I nodded; I could understand that, after what they had heard about me.

“When is he coming back? I need to see him. There are some things I need to tell him.”

She looked like she was about to protest.

“Daphne, trust me, the last thing I want is to hurt Justin. I know I have, but I actually believed I was doing the right thing. I can see now that I wasn’t, and I need to explain some things to him.”

She looked at me for a long time, trying to figure out if I were sincere would be my guess, then, she nodded her head.

“He’ll be here in about 15 minutes or so.”

“Thank you,”

I said with relief. She nodded again.

“Would you like some coffee, or a beer?”

“Coffee would be great, thanks.”

She went to the kitchen to make the coffee when I heard the door open; I guess he was home early. I looked at the door expectantly while I rose from the couch. My heart was beating so fast that I thought he would be able to hear it. Then, he was there. Looking so beautiful, it took my breath away.

“Justin.”

My voice came out in a breath and he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me with huge eyes, shining with so many conflicting emotions it cut me to the core. There was love, like always, fear, that one was new, sadness, god so much sadness, and hope, just the smallest twinkle of hope.

I took three long steps, and then, I swept him into my arms.

“I love you,”

I whispered in his ear, just like the first time I told him that. I even pushed him back a little to look him in the eyes and told him again.

“I love you, Justin.”

I could see the tears well up, then, a single tear slid down his cheek, and he collapsed against me. After a little while, where we just stood and held on to each other, he pushed back a little to look at my face.

“What about Thomas?”

“Tom is a friend, nothing more. I’ve never even fucked him; please believe me, Sunshine.”

“But Michael said…”

“I know; Daphne told me, but it’s not true. Thomas and I have a lot in common, among them partners that we love very much.”

He looked shocked, and then, he just looked angry.

“Why did Michael tell me that if it’s not true?”

“I have no idea, but I intend to find out. But not right now, right now we have some things to talk about, or I have some things I need to explain to you.”

He nodded slowly and started to make his way to the couch.

“Will you come with me to the loft? There are some things you need to see, too.”

He looked hesitant for a couple of seconds before he made up his mind.

“Ok.”

I breathed a sigh of relief and we said goodbye to Daphne before leaving.

I opened the door to the ‘Vette for him before making my way to the driver’s side, sliding in and putting the key in the ignition. Before I turned it, I looked at him. He was looking at his hands in his lap, looking for all the world like he didn’t know what just hit him.

I started the car and we drove to Fuller in silence. I didn’t want to start this conversation in the car, and I had no idea what to say to him, otherwise. I had plenty I wanted to ask him, but it was important to get the other stuff out of the way first.


	2. Talking

**Brian POV**

When we arrived at the loft, I parked and opened the door, but before I could get out, I felt Justin’s hand on my arm. I turned to look at him and he had an apprehensive look on his face. He didn’t say anything, but I answered him anyway.

“It’s going to be ok, Sunshine, I love you.”

His face relaxed and he gave me a little smile. I don’t think he was convinced yet, but I would make sure he believed me before the day was over.

We got out of the car and into the building. I took his hand as we rode up in the elevator and he smiled a little at that.

I opened the door and we went inside. I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath. The corners of his lips curled up a little and he opened his eyes to look around.

“You want something to drink, or I could order some food if you’re hungry.”

He shook his head.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

We sounded so fucking polite, like we were talking to strangers instead of each other. I took his hand and led him to the sofa. He came willingly, and we sat down.

“First of all, I’m sorry that I stopped calling and answering your mails, Justin. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you do it on your own.”

He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he answered me.

“Why the fuck would you think that? We were supposed to be partners and you just fucking abandon me? How can that be for my own good? And why the fuck did I have to do it on my own?”

I hung my head because I’m ashamed of myself for listening to other people. I have always prided myself on not giving a fuck what other people think, but apparently, I do, a little too much.

“I know, Justin; it was a shitty thing to do, and there is no good excuse, but I do have an excuse. Will you let me try to explain?”

I looked at him, begging him with my eyes to listen to me. He shrugged his shoulders but gestured for me to continue.

“From the moment you left, Lindsay kept telling me to let you do this on your own; she said that since you had always had me to fall back on, you didn’t take enough chances, including with your art. I told her she was full of shit, you took plenty of chances with your art, and even if you didn’t, it was still a hell of a lot better than a lot of other shit out there.”

He gave me a little smile at that. For some fucked up reason, he always wanted me to like his art, why I’ve never figured out; what the fuck do I know about art?

“She kept telling me that you would never make it if you knew that I would always be there to catch you if you fell and all kinds of shit like that. I still thought she was full of shit until Michael told me that you had been complaining that your work was for shit, that the only fucking thing you could produce that didn’t look like crap was ‘Rage’. I started to think that maybe Lindsay was right, maybe you needed to be free of me to take the chances you had to take to make it.”

I looked at him when I was done. He was very quiet for a long time before he looked at me with so much pain and anger in his eyes.

“Do you know when I’ve taken the most chances with my art? When it’s been the most daring and experimental?”

I thought about it and something in the back of my head was telling me something, but I couldn’t quite get it out, so I shook my head.

“Right after we got back together after the Ethan fiasco, when things between us were really good. It stopped again during the pink posse and didn’t get really good again until you asked me to marry you, before you turned into pod-Brian. Do you see a pattern here? My art has been the best when you and I have been the best. I take more chances with my art when I’m secure on other fronts, when I’m not fucking scared of losing you or my mind.”

I thought about it and I knew that he was right; his art in those periods was more daring. Look at the anti-Stockwell posters; it wasn’t his usual style, but they were daring and provocative, and the two paintings he did after I showed him the house, before the disastrous stag party, were bold and awe-inspiring. Then, I thought of something.

“What about the painting Sidney Bloom had in his gallery, the one the art critic loved?”

“That wasn’t all that daring. It was good, but it was safe. Besides, when I painted that, you were still around. I may have moved out, but I knew I could still count on you if things went to hell in a hand basket.”

I winced; that had not been one of my finer moments. I had been convinced that he had really rather wanted to stay in LA than come home to me. That, in turn, had made me act like a moron and push him away.

I nodded, conceding his point. I reached out to take his hand.

“Are you sure you don’t want to give New York another try? I promise that I will come visit you often and we’ll talk on the phone every day.”

“I’m sure. Even in the beginning when we did talk, I didn’t feel at home there. New York is an amazing city, and I would love to visit. But it is not a place I want to live.”

I searched his face for any sign that he wasn’t 100% sure of what he was saying; I didn’t find any. I could finally let myself believe that he was actually back in Pittsburgh to stay. Now, we just had to work out all the rest.

“About Tom.”

He stiffened and I could see that he was pulling away from me, not physically, but mentally. I hurried to explain.

“He’s an interior designer I met when I hired him to help me with the house, with Britin.”

His head snapped up at that.

“You kept the house?”

“Yeah, I hoped that you would come home to me one day and we could maybe live there.”

I was a little embarrassed to admit that, but his eyes shone and a bright smile started blooming on his face until he thought of something else.

“But why did Michael tell me that you and Tom were together?”

“I really don’t know, Sunshine. Tom and I spent a lot of time planning out each room. That house is fucking huge and I wanted to have every room planned for your approval. We started talking about other things when he asked me whom the studio was for. He knew what I do for a living and wondered if I painted as a hobby. I told him it was for my partner. He, of course, was curious as to my partner’s whereabouts. I told him, and also told him that nothing was going to be done at the house until you came home and Ok’ed everything.”

He beamed at me and I smiled back. He looked like he was starting to believe in us again. Thank the gods; I had wanted to take him in my arms and fuck him senseless since I saw him, but I didn’t think he’d appreciate that tactic very much.

“He and I became friends. We’ve been out together, but his partner, Nick, has always been with us. I’ve even been to their house for dinner.”

I smirked, and he laughed out loud.

“You’ve been to a dinner party? Did you give them a sling?”

“No, but it was almost a house warming; they just moved to the Pitts. They were living in Boston, but Nick’s family is all here, and they actually accept, even approve of them, in contrast to Tom’s parents, who are ultra-religious and condemn them to hell.”

I saw the recognition in his eyes at that.

“Nick is a cook and both of them can find work anywhere. Nick actually started a new restaurant on Liberty, somewhere you can go if you want something a little fancier than diner food.”

We smiled at each other. We both love the diner, but not for the food. I got up off the sofa and picked up the large portfolio I had with all the plans for the house. I laid it on the table in front of Justin.

“What’s that?”

I gestured for him to open it and he did. He gasped when he saw the contents.

“Brian, it’s beautiful. You did all this?”

“Well, actually, Tom did, but I told him what we like.”

“It’s amazing.”

He was looking through all the pages in the book, taking it all in.

“If there is something you want to change, we’ll just let Tom know, and he’ll change it. That is if you want to go through with this and live at the house, with me.”

I was scared shitless of what the answer to that question might be. He looked up from the book and straight into my eyes.

“I have some conditions.”

I closed my eyes for a second, hoping that I would be able to meet those conditions.

“What are they?”

“I want you to stop listening to what other people say about you, and that includes strangers.”

He gave me a pointed look and I remembered the zucchini man and Brandon, and what had happened when I listened to their opinions of me. It damn near cost me Justin, both times. I nodded in consent to that request.

“I’ll try, Sunshine, that’s the best I can do.”

“Ok. I also want you to think really long and hard about what you want from me, what you want from this relationship. Not what you think you should want, or what you think I want, but what YOU want.”

“I have; I started thinking about that the minute you walked out the door after my syphilis. I know what I want, but I went about telling you all wrong. I guess I can understand why you thought I had become a pod person. To you, the change seemed to have happened over night; it really hadn’t.”

I took his hand and pulled him closer. When he was leaning on me, I put my arm around him and held him tight.

“I want to be your partner, equal partner in all things. I want us to build a life together at Britin.”

I still can’t believe that that name stuck, but I haven’t been able to think of it as anything else since he called it that the first time. I think he could tell by the tone of my voice what I was thinking because he snorted and looked up at me.

“We can call it something else if you want.”

“No, I’ve gotten used to it. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to think of it as anything else.”

“Ok. What else do you want?”

“I want Gus to come visit us in the summer, maybe spend a couple of weeks with us. I want to fuck you in every room, except maybe Gus’. I want to get some horses for the stables, I want to have pool parties in the summer, and family get-togethers on all the major holidays. I want to find a surrogate to have a baby for us, your baby. Not now, but someday down the line. I want it to be only us in our bed, and anywhere else, and I want to get married.”

 **Justin POV**

I looked at him, stunned. He really had been thinking about this. But there was one thing I absolutely needed to know.

“If you have wanted all this all along, then why did you listen to Lindsay and Michael?”

“Because I always want what’s best for you, Sunshine, even if that means I have to step back and let you do it yourself.”

I smiled brightly at him; god, I love this man.

“And if you thought you had to let me do it on my own, why did you do all this?”

I swept my hand over all the plans for Britin.

“Well, first off, I did those the first month you were gone. Second, I always hoped that once you were established, you’d be home, just like you said you would.”

I remembered the promise I’d made the last night before leaving for New York. I looked at the plans for the house again, and there was nothing I wanted to change. Brian had really taken my tastes into consideration and blended them beautifully with his own. It was in fact the perfect collaboration of both our styles.

I grew quiet, and I could feel Brian’s apprehension.

“What do you want, Justin?”

He so rarely uses my name, that when he does, I take notice.

“I basically want the same things you do, Brian, but I don’t want you to feel that you’ve been forced to do something against your will. That never works with you.”

“I’m not being forced, Justin, this is what I really want, and I want it all with you.”

His voice broke a little at the end and I know how he hates when he gets emotional, so I figured I needed to do something before he would take it all back, just to cover up. I turned to face him and leaned in to kiss him. At first, it was just a gentle meeting of lips, but then, I pressed a little closer and he opened his mouth for me. After that, it was all over. The spark we’ve always had between us was ignited and we pulled at each other’s clothes to get to the skin underneath.

We tumbled onto the sofa, him on his back with me on top. We were naked in a matter of minutes and I had found a condom and some lube under one of the cushions. I gave the condom to Brian and quickly prepared myself. He rolled the condom on and I lifted up and slowly impaled myself on him.

Once I was all the way down, I threw my head back and moaned. It had been too long since Brian had been inside me, and it felt so good. I wasn’t the only one who felt that way, apparently, because Brian let out a mighty groan and grabbed hold of my hips. He helped me move up and down once I had adjusted, and it didn’t take very long before the both of us were sweating and panting.

When we were done and were trying to catch our breath, I lifted my head to look at Brian from my place on his chest.

“What are you going to do about Michael and Lindsay?”

“I haven’t a fucking clue, but I can figure that out some other time.”

He held me a little tighter and I laid my head back down. When we were both breathing normally again, we got up and took a shower.

“Would you like to meet Tom and Nick?”

 **Brian POV**

He looked at me and shrugged.

“Sure, when?”

“Now, we could go to Nick’s restaurant for dinner.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Kinney?”

I was a little stunned at that, but then, I thought about it. I guess it could be construed as a date, so now, it was my turn to shrug.

“Sure, why not?”


	3. Meeting Tom and Nick

**Brian POV**

We get up off the couch to go take a shower. God, it is amazing to have him home. We still have to collect all his things from Daphne’s place, but that can wait. Right now, I want him, again. I can’t get enough of touching him, like I have to make sure he is real, he is here. He is home.

We wash each other, just touching and reacquainting ourselves with each other’s body. We’re both hard, and suddenly, I can’t wait anymore; I want inside him again. I turn him around and push him against the wall, gently. I take the condom that’s always in the soap dish and roll it on. When I look at him again, he has three fingers in his own ass, preparing himself for me. Fuck, that’s hot; I love it when he does that.

“Fuck, Justin.”

I can hear the husky quality of my voice as I pull his fingers out of his ass, line up and push in all the way in one go. I stop to give him time to adjust, but he pushes back against me.

“Brian, move, please.”

I start moving in and out slowly, but he grabs a hold of my thigh and presses me against him faster and harder. I’m not about to object, and speed up my hips. I still can’t believe that he’s home, I’m home, in him. I turn his head and kiss him deeply, if a little awkwardly at this angle, but I just need as much contact as humanly possible. One hand has a firm grip on his hip, the other is roaming his torso, teasing a nipple, or carting through his pubic hair. We are both panting into the kiss, and soon, I can hear in his breathing that he’s close. I grab a hold of his cock and pump it in time with my hips, and soon, he’s cumming over my hand. That, combined with the squeezing of my cock in his ass, sets off my own orgasm.

I collapse against him and we are both trying to catch our breath when I pull out.

“Damn, Sunshine, that was hot.”

“Yeah.”

We’re both panting still, and I can hardly stand, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt better. He’s here and we’re fine.

We get out of the shower and dry off before going back to the bedroom to put on some clothes. Thankfully, he had been out with his mother, which means he’s wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue cashmere sweater I gave him once. He looks amazing, and when I tell him that, he smiles so brightly at me I’m almost blinded. I put on almost the same thing, except my sweater is black, of course.

We leave the loft, and on the way to the restaurant, Justin calls Daphne to tell her what’s going on and not to expect him at her place until we drop by tomorrow to pick up his things. I can tell from his side of the conversation that she’s pleased with this development and happy for him. For some fucked up reason, I’m relieved about that; I do not want to get on Daphne’s bad side.

I park the car in the parking lot in the back of the restaurant and take his hand as we walk around front. He looks at our hands and smiles a little. The waiters and hostesses all know me and I’m greeted like a VIP.

“Mr. Kinney, so nice to see you again, a table for two?”

“Actually, I was wondering if Tom is here today?”

“He’s at his usual table; I’ll ask if you can join him; just a moment, please.”

We wait for about thirty seconds before she’s back.

“You can go on; he’d be delighted to see you.”

I nod and we walk into the restaurant, towards the table closest to the kitchen; not the best table in the house, but if you want to see the chef once in a while, there is none better. Justin is a little behind me, looking around the place. I get to Tom at the table and he stands up to give me a hug. He pulls back a little and looks at me.

“You got laid; damn, Brian, did you give up hope, you stupid faggot? You promised me…”

“Tom, shut the fuck up.” I turned around and motioned for Justin to come join me. “This is Justin; Justin, this is Tom.”

Tom gaped when Justin reached his hand out to shake.

“Oh my god, it’s so good to meet you. When did you come back, or are you just visiting?”

Tom sounded a little like Emmett for a while; normally, he’s not that flaming.

“No, I’m back; I’ve been back for about a week now, actually.”

Tom looked at me.

“It’s a long, not very pleasant story. Could we get some food? I’m sure Sunshine must be famished; he’s had more exercise the last few hours than he’s used to.”

Justin backhanded me across the stomach, but he was smiling brightly at the same time.

“Yeah, wonder what it could possibly be, and whose fault it is.”

He rolled his eyes and I gave him a tongue-in-cheek smirk.

“I have no idea, Sunshine, none whatsoever.”

Tom was just looking at us with a stunned look on his face. I turn to him and lift and eyebrow.

“What?”

“I have not ever seen you this…playful before.” He turns to Justin. “He’s talked about you so much I feel like I know you already.”

The twat smiles brightly and I can see the smile hit Tom. The sunshine smile always does that; it sucks people in. I dare anybody to resist it when directed at them.

“Should we order some food, then we’ll tell you what’s happened, maybe Nick could join us?”

I wanted to distract Tom from that line of thought; I didn’t really want to go there right now.

“Sounds good.” We picked up the menus the hostess had left at the table and looked through them. When we had made up our minds, Tom signaled our waiter over and we told him what we wanted. Tom wrote a note to Nick and asked the waiter to give it to him.

Two minutes later, Nick came out of the kitchen and joined us.

“It’s great to meet you, Justin. Tom and I have heard so much about you the last couple of months. We even told Brian he was an idiot for listening to Michael and Lindsay, but then, so did Emmett and Ted.”

Nick rolled his eyes at me and I put my head down. It was true; they had all tried to tell me that I should talk to Justin about this, not just take Lindsay and Michael at their words.

“I get it; they have always been good friends to Brian; for a long time, they were his only allies. It’s hard to believe they would want anything but his best. I’d have believed them, too; I did believe Michael, after all.”

I look at Justin and I can’t believe he lets me off the hook that easily, but then, that’s Justin; he doesn’t let me get away with shit, but he does understand me better than anybody.

With that, I let Tom and Nick in on what had happened. They were both appalled at our so-called friends.

“They may have been your friends for a long time, but I hope you won’t let them get away with it as easily.”

Justin gets the scariest look on his face, and I wouldn’t want to be Lindz or Mikey right now; fuck, he’s mad.

“Oh, hell no, they are going to get a large uncensored piece of my fucking mind just as soon as I find out what the fuck they thought they were doing, and if they really believed it would work.”

“Yeah, I want to know that, too, both things. I think we should start with Lindz; we should plan a trip to Toronto as soon as possible, before Mikey finds out you’re back.”

Justin nods his assent just as the food arrives. We eat and Justin tells Tom that he loves the plans for the house. Tom looks happy with the compliment and tells us that he can start the actual furniture purchase and decorating next week and that we should be able to move in about a month after that.


	4. Plans are made

**Brian POV**

”Tom, do you think we can use one of the other bedrooms while you work on the master suite? I don’t want to stay at the loft where everybody and his grandmother can catch us; I really don’t want Michael to know that Justin’s home until we’re ready to talk to him.”

I was hoping to get a positive response because the thought of seeing Michael before I was ready and before Justin had calmed down a little was not pretty.

“Sure, but you have to get a bed in there or sleep on the floor.”

Justin looked at me and I could see that he was a little worried.

“What are you worried about, Sunshine?”

“Does the kitchen work? I really don’t want to live off take-out for a whole month.”

“Yes, the kitchen works, but it’s going to be remodeled, as you know, but I can get them to do that first; that way, most of the work will be done while you guys are in Toronto. How does that sound?”

Justin looked relieved and I was grateful to Tom. I don’t want Justin to worry too much.

“I want the studio to be one of the highest priorities; I want Justin to have a place to work when we comes back.”

He gave me one of his brilliant smiles and I felt my heart melt and my cock harden.

“Sure thing; and I’ll have them work on the master suite at the same time, that way, it might be done when you get back, too.”

I nodded my thanks and then we got up to leave.

“When are you leaving for Toronto?”

Nick sounded like he would like nothing better than to be a fly on the wall when we talked to Lindsay.

“Tomorrow if we can get a flight, but late in the day; we have to move the loft bed and a few other essentials out to the house first.”

Both Tom and Nick nodded and followed us out before going back in. Nick back to the kitchen and Tom back to the table to work for a while before they went home together.

 **Justin POV**

I don’t think I’ve ever been more disappointed by another person than I am with Lindsay; not even my dad. Why is it that she doesn’t want Brian and me to be happy? What have we ever done to her to warrant that kind of disregard? I know I’ll drive myself crazy with all these questions I’ll probably never get answers to, but I’m damn well going to try once we get to Toronto.

On the drive from the restaurant, Brian calls moving companies he found in the yellow pages. He’s gotten a new phone with internet on it; very clever. He convinces one of them to come to the loft tomorrow very early to move our things out to the house. He actually let me drive the ‘Vette so that he could do this.

When we arrive at Daphne’s, she has already packed the few things I had managed to unpack, so the only thing we need to do is pack a suitcase for me to take to Toronto and get all my toiletries.

I thank Daphne so many times that she practically pushes us out the door in the end and we make our way to Fuller and start packing up all the things we want to bring to Britin.

“We should think about getting a sign for the house, something discreet for the wall next to the door.”

Brian looks at me with a confused expression.

“With the name on it; you know, Britin.”

I can’t help the chuckle that escapes me; I know that he’s not too thrilled with the name, but that it somehow stuck. He sticks his tongue out at me and I chuckle again.

Once we are all packed, we go online to try and find a flight and a hotel in Toronto; we have no illusions of getting an invitation to stay with the munchers (damn, I’ve spent so much time with Brian that I’ve started using his expressions). We are actually quite sure that they’d happily run us out of town once we are done with them.

The thing is, though, we intend to spend as much time with Gus as we can when we are there, and the girls are not going to stop us, not unless they want a very unhappy boy on their hands; Gus loves spending time with us and we’d have no problem pointing fingers if they refuse to let us see him. We are done playing nice with them when they can disregard our feelings like they have, or at least like Lindsay has. I have no idea how much Mel has had to say about what’s been going on.

I find a flight leaving tomorrow at 3 pm; that should give us enough time to move our things to the house, give a key to Tom, and get to the airport. Hopefully, without anybody finding out I’m back in town.

We get ready for bed and that’s when it hits me, really hits me; Brian still wants me, he hasn’t found somebody else and we are about to fuck for the first time of many.

I think that last part occurs to Brian at the same time as it did me because his head snaps up and he gets this very hungry look on his face; it’s a look I’ve seen before and one I intend to see for the rest of my life.

We move to each other and all but fall sideways onto the bed. We claw our own and the other’s clothes off as fast as humanly possible, and then, he is in me, and god, I can’t believe I lived for so long without this feeling, without this fullness and this sense of belonging.

We both cum much faster than we usually do, but that’s really not a surprise to either of us. We lie panting, covered in cum and sweat, and we are both smiling like fools. I’m sure Brian would disagree with that assessment, but that’s what it looks and feels like, and I couldn’t care less; I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.


End file.
